


I'm sorry

by Vanderwaalies



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderwaalies/pseuds/Vanderwaalies
Summary: After A outed her, Emily has to face the aftermath of having her sexual orientation and her feelings for Spencer revealed





	I'm sorry

"Hey, Em! I know you don't have the guts to come out. So why don't you let me help you with that? -A"

No. No, no, no, no, no. She was too scared of her friends knowing, specially the one she had feelings for.  
She couldn't go to school, she couldn't face them.  
But on the other hand... It was A. She didn't really know when A would do it.

-Emily! -she heard

No. "A" couldn't have outed her to her mom too, could it?

-What is this!? -her mom yelled while showing Emily her phone

"Hi, Mrs. Fields.  
Did you know that in your daughter's head, her perfect husband is actually a wife? -A" -Emily read

-Oh my god. -She whispered

-Is it true!?

Okay, going to school didn't seem like a totally terrible idea now -Emily thought, hoping that her friends would take it better than her mother

Sorry if this is a short chapter, but still, hope you like it!


End file.
